durararafandomcom-20200224-history
Simon Brezhnev
'''Samia "Simon" Brezhnev (サイモン・ブレジネフ, Saimon Burejinefu) is one of the owners of Russia Sushi. He is known as one of the strongest men in Ikebukuro; according to Izaya Orihara, if it was just a fist fight, Simon would be the strongest, although Shizuo Heiwajima would be the strongest if "anything goes." Characteristics Simon is a large black man born in Russia. His most notable features are his size, towering over all the people who pass him in the street, and his bizarre accent, which seems to be exaggerated. He is most often seen standing outside Russia Sushi handing out pamphlets and trying to attract customers, although his appearance and manner of speaking usually scares people away. Simon is a pacifist, and has a very gentle, friendly manner. He often tries to stop fights, or convince people to abandon their conflicts, often appearing before distraught characters and telling them to eat sushi to satisfy their hunger and calm themselves down. This is most likely due to his past in the Soviet Union; he came from a cruel world, into the relative peace of Ikebukuro, and he believes that young people in Japan should not have to fight and die like they do in Russia. Despite appearing simple in his normal, day-to-day life, Simon is shown to have a lot more to his character that he doesn't show. When talking to Izaya Orihara about his antics in the city, he usually speaks in Russian to avoid others hearing what he is talking about and being frightened. Simon is also quite strong, often showing up to stop Shizuo Heiwajima when he goes on destructive rampages. He once jumped off the top of a tall building to catch a vending machine that Shizuo hurled at a fleeing Orihara Izaya, although he has been shown to hold his own when Shizuo takes out his anger on him. Background Simon and Dennis, the current owner of Russia Sushi, used to work together in the Soviet special forces, until the Soviet Union collapsed, leaving them out of a job. Dennis later migrated to Ikebukuro and opened up Russia Sushi; Simon later followed to help him out. His real name is Semyon but everyone just calls him by the name, "Simon". Despite the fact that he usually scares customers away, Simon is known to be a great sushi chef who makes good sushi, and Russia Sushi is known as a good place to go to resolve conflict; Masaomi Kida and Kyohei Kadota went to Russia Sushi to discuss the upcoming Yellow Scarves vs. Dollars war, and whether or not the Slasher was part of the Dollars, and Saki Mikajima called Russia Sushi to tell them about what Orihara Izaya was up to, since "she didn't know who else to go to." Simon and Dennis also often try to break up fights, either physically, as is usually the case when Shizuo is involved, or by stopping them before they start, for example when they purposely sold bad sushi to Masaomi Kida and Kadota's group when they were discussing war. Dennis even went as far as throwing a knife into the wall, barely missing his customers. Simon is a member of the Dollars, and seems to be a good friend of Shizuo, despite the occasional fight. Trivia *Simon is Russian, and despite what the subtitles show, he can understand Japanese just fine, but is rough when he speaks it, with rather broken and poorly constructed sentences, sometimes just repeating a phrase. His most famous of phrases include "Eat Sushi." "Eat Russian Sushi." "Sushi good for you." *He, along with a friend, run a Russian sushi shop that doesn't really have many customers, which is the reason as to why they over feed the few that come, yet, don't charge much. The reason for this can be seen in the types of sushi they serve, rather odd, and not what one would regularly expect in a Japanese restaurant. *Because of his height and appearence, many people fear him. And because of his individuality, he is another notorious figure in Ikebukuro, along the lines of Shizuo Heiwajima, Celty Sturluson, Izaya Orihara, and the "Slasher" (known as Saika)- unlinked to avoid spoiler. *He is said to be one of the only few who can match Shizuo's strength in the world. The word 'few' came in, when in the novel, a character who was briefly shown in the anime, also had inhuman strength due to their bloodline. And perhaps also Izaya, who is capable or fleeing, and causing harm to Shizuo without trying much. *The anime and story indicates that Simon fled from Russia, and went to Japan to live as an immigrant, in attempts to run from his old and violent life, in which involved war and mass murder. When he moved to Japan, or what event he refers to depressingly, is unclear. *From the way he describes his past life in Russia, it seems that he came from a very poor upbringing. *He was an operative in the Soviet special forces (Spetsnaz). *Supposedly, Simon came to meet most of the concentrated characters in the series through an array of events, including the fights he had to stop Shizuo from continuing with a variety of people, primarily Izaya, and then dragging them into his restaurant for a meal. He gained name due to his interference, and was later known for who he generally was- the black sushi chef at the street corner handing out flyers to his shop. *Simon is one of the preferred people to avoid, or not piss off, as Masaomi states when informing Mikado about Ikebukuro. *People do say that they want to make a real life Russia Sushi resturant with a guy like Simon working for the place. *He is used for spam in real life Durarara chats by saying "Eat Russia Sushi" and leaving. History Dollars/ Mika Harima Arc Masaomi introduces Simon and Mikado. The next day Two Russian girls ask him for directions. Later, he jumps from where he was delivering sushi on the top floor to intercept a vending machine thrown at Izaya from Shizuo. He proceeds to fight Shizuo. He serves sushi to Kadota's crew and Masaomi. In Niekawa's interview, Simon is debated to be the strongest man in Ikebukuro. While serving sushi to Mikado, Masaomi, and Anri, he assures Anri there is no human meat in the sushi, even on half price day. Mikado and Masaomi convince Simon to check on his banner, which they say fell. He was at the Dollars meeting. Saika Arc He greets Shizuo but is ignored, then asks Tom if Shizuo is acting like he's going through puberty. Later, he greets Shizuo again by asking if he is finished going through puberty. Yellow Turban Arc He saves some young Dollars members from the Yellow Scarves. Later he listens to the gang chat between Masaomi and Kadota's crew and he tries to convnce them not to fight. The next night he tries to stop Masaomi from fighting the Yellow Scarves, but Masaomi passes him. Simon is forced to tell Celty to save Masaomi. Later that night Simon punches Izaya. Simon does give Izaya a lecture about human lives and leaves. Akane Arc Simon and Dennis are revealed to be the ones who taught Vorona how to fight, having been hired to do so by her father, Drakon. Vorona improved better than they anticipated and eventually requested that they taught her how to handle weapons. They initially refused but gave in after Vorona proved herself to be capable of assisting her father with his work. Dollars and Blue Sqaures Arc Simon, along with Dennis and Igor were called in to retrieve Vorona after the Awakusu had neutralized her and Slon. Simon carries the unconscious Vorona on his shoulder and expresses delight at being reunited with his old pupil but expresses sadness at having met under such stressful circumstances. Like Igor, Vorona decides to take a break from her job as a mercenary and Simon introduces her to Shizuo's debt collections agency to help support herself in the mean time. Voice Actors *Japanese: Takaya Kuroda *English: Patrick Seitz Category:Dollars Category:Characters Category:Super Human